


somebody kiss this man (so I don't have to)

by Poetry



Category: Leverage
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Consent, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits of the thief as an alpha, a beta, and an omega. Or, three cases that made Parker and Hardison realize that Eliot was in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beta Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to beyonces_fiancee and ladyofrosefire for beta reading. And no thanks at all to Pru and MK for making an A/B/O episode of slashreport and dragging me down to hell with them.
> 
> Content warning for discussion of sexual harassment and predatory behavior.

Parker is curious about their new client. She has good reason to be. This is the first brought to Leverage International by Eliot, not by Hardison, so Parker doesn’t have a long dossier on the client already prepared. All Eliot said about her was, “Her name’s Andi. We can trust her.” Anyone Eliot manages to trust, even a little, is someone worth meeting. He greets the client at the door of the empty brewpub and escorts her in.

Andi turns out to be a tall black woman, sleekly dressed in gray and purple, her hair shaved down to stubble. Parker inhales deep. She has a soft beta-smell, amber and baby powder. Eliot guides her by the elbow to the bar. Parker knows his body language inside and out; he’s slept with this woman before, more than once, and they’re still on good terms.

“You want anything?” Eliot asks her.

“I’d love a green tea,” Andi says, and Eliot goes back into the kitchen to make her a cup.

“So,” says Hardison, leaning in over Parker’s shoulder to give Andi that high-beam super-charmed smile he uses on clients. “What can we help you with, Miss Andi?”

Andi’s dark eyes sparkle. “Eliot told me that Parker here’s the one in charge.”

Parker smiles, just a little. Ever since the three of them struck out on their own, people have had a hard time figuring out which of them runs the operation. That had never been an issue with Nate; as soon as his scent hit the room, the client always looked to the alpha male. With the three of them, no one seems to figure out right away that Parker’s the mastermind. She likes it that way. But Eliot told her in advance what to expect. He really does trust her. She says, “That’s right,” and does the authoritative arm-folding thing Sophie taught her.

“I’m dealing with a blackmailer,” Andi says. “A nasty one.”

“Ugh,” says Hardison. “I feel you, sister. It’s like Sherlock Holmes said. There’s all kinds of thieves and swindlers out there, but blackmailers are the scum of the _earth_.”

Eliot comes back with a teacup wafting the smell of green tea and jasmine. He sets it in front of Andi with that open, expectant face he always gets when he’s giving someone food or drink he made. Andi dips her face in the steam, inhales, and some of the stress loosens from the corners of her mouth. Eliot quirks a satisfied little smile and sits down next to her.

Andi takes a sip of tea. “It’s the nature of my business. I run an escort service. Eliot says you won’t moralize about that.”

“We won’t,” Parker says. Her best friends were sex workers, back when she lived on the streets of New York.

“We do heat service for omegas,” Andi says. “It’s perfectly legal, in the state of Oregon.”

Parker almost stares, but stops herself. She thought only alphas did heat service. Did she run the operation but not participate?

Andi raises her eyebrows and looks at her calmly. “You can ask. It’s okay.”

Well. If she said it was okay, then it wasn’t rude. “Why does a beta run a heat service?”

“Many omegas prefer betas for heat service,” Andi says evenly, “because we aren’t affected by heat pheromones the way alphas are. We keep our heads. As for the practicalities, well. Knotting toys, alpha pheromones, and the right attitude will sate a heat just fine, whatever self-important alphas try to say otherwise.”

“Makes a lot of sense if you think about it,” says Hardison.

Parker looks at Hardison sideways. Andi works in heat service, and Eliot’s slept with her. Did Hardison know Eliot hired service for his heats? That he hired betas for his heats? He’s always so secretive about what he does those three times a year. Though it makes sense, now that Parker considers it, that he would choose betas for his heats, after having Damien Moreau as his alpha. Eliot never said anything about it, but Parker and Hardison saw the way Moreau looked at Eliot, like Eliot had been his _pet_ , like he still was, all those years of freedom later.

Hardison doesn’t look surprised at all. Of course he’s not surprised. Hardison tracked Eliot during his heats, to find out where he went. That’s what Hardison does. It’s not a personality trait that Parker and Eliot always like, but they’ve learned to live with it.

Andi drinks her tea, not noticing the silent eye language between Parker and Hardison, as far as Parker can tell. “There’s still a lot of stigma, though. My colleagues keep their work a secret. Or, they did, until this – this _scumbag_ found out my colleague Darren’s identity and started making demands.”

“What kind of demands?” Parker says.

“She’s one of those clients who feels entitled to escorts’ attention and time.” Andi’s lip curled in disgust. “Darren decided to stop seeing this client after her last heat. She was getting too pushy. Now she’s threatening to out Darren as an escort if he doesn’t keep her on as a client.”

“Is there a reason why the police can’t help you?” Hardison asks.

Andi wraps her long hands around her teacup. “Like I said. Heat service is legal, but there’s still a lot of stigma. Charging someone with extortion and assault against an escort? The defense counsel will drag Darren’s name through the mud. In public. And probably get rewarded for it. Hell, the police probably won’t take it seriously in the first place. Nobody believes that omegas go around sexually exploiting betas.”

Parker knows Andi’s right, from what her friends back in New York told her. “We believe you,” she says. “We’ll stop this woman. What can you tell us about Darren and his client?”

Andi pulls up a picture of Darren on her phone. He’s slim, pretty, with silky blond hair down to his shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, Parker sees Hardison giving her that sort of bug-eyed look that means they have to talk, and soon. But not yet, not in front of the client. “Darren’s been escorting with me and the others for, oh, five years now. He’s a good friend. God, he doesn’t deserve this.” She flicks her thumb, and up comes a picture of a tall, middle-aged strawberry blonde. Andi sneers. “This is Cathy. Or at least, that’s what she told Darren her name is. Most of our clients give us fake names.”

“Send Eliot that picture,” Parker says. “We can work with that. What do you know about her?”

“She dresses expensive, but plain. She gets her heats in April, August, and December. She always makes appointments at big fancy hotels. She likes to be treated ‘like a princess.’ And she paid Darren extra once to take pictures of him naked. That’s part of why he’s so afraid.”

Parker looks Andi in the eye. Eye contact is never easy for her, not with anyone outside of Leverage. “We’re going to help your friend, Andi. Cathy isn’t going to hurt him.”

Andi finishes her tea. “You’re friends of Eliot’s. I believe it.”

Eliot sees her out. Now Parker can find out what Hardison’s so worked up about. “What’s going on, Hardison?”

Hardison’s eyes go wide. He looks sideways toward Eliot. “Uh. Nothing, babe.”

Eliot raises his eyebrows and folds his arms across his chest. “What is it, Hardison? You got a problem?”

“No! No, I don’t have a problem. Andi seems really nice. You got good taste in friends, dude.”

 _Taste in friends_. That’s what makes Parker put it together. Eliot’s friends, Andi and Darren. Two betas, one tall and dark and one slim and blond, just like Hardison and Parker. Betas he’s hired for heat service. Hardison noticed it and realized what it meant before she did. Parker feels her skin heat and prickle all over. She hasn’t felt like this since the first time Hardison kissed her, right after that horrible job with the coffin. She wonders what Eliot was thinking, when he chose out Andi and Darren for this. She wonders what he said to them when he held them close in the throes of heat. What he imagined.

“Hardison?” she says in a small voice, still facing Eliot. “Did you know that Eliot had feelings about… pretzels?”

“Uh. No, I did not.”

Eliot looks back and forth between her and Hardison, and everything Parker knows about him tells her that the brightness in his eyes is fear. “Pretzels? What are you two going on about?”

Parker considers it. She’s never doubted that her feelings about Hardison and Eliot are pretty much the same, deep down. But if there’s anything she’s learned from Hardison, it’s that relationships aren’t just about feelings; they’re about what you do with those feelings. Looking at what they’ve all done together, what they’ve said to each other, now that she’s thinking about _pretzels_ , she realizes it sounds a lot like the kinds of things people say to each other at weddings.

Parker can smell Hardison right behind her, his soft beta scent of warm musk and brown sugar. She reaches back for his hand. “Hardison?” she says. “Is Eliot married to us and I just didn’t know about it?”

But Hardison doesn’t have to say anything for her to know the answer. Eliot has that open, bright face on, the one he makes when he gives you food he made, waiting for you to eat it and make it part of you and enjoy all the flavors on your tongue while you do it.

“Uh,” says Hardison. He sounds stunned. “Yeah, I – I think we might be.”

“Huh,” says Parker. “I always thought being married would feel different from not being married. But we care about each other and we want to stay together, and we’ve been that way for a long time. So it just feels the same.”

“Hardison,” Eliot says hoarsely. “She always this romantical?”

“In her own way,” Hardison says, “she can make falling off a building like a candlelit dinner in Paris.”

“Oh,” Eliot says. He takes a moment to absorb it, like he does with all new things he learns, making it a part of him. Then he smirks. “Hey. You say we’re married, that means I get to kiss you, right?”

“Yes,” Parker says.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Hardison says at the same time.

And now Eliot has that look he gets in the kitchen when he’s determined to make you the best damn meal you’ve ever had.He pulls Parker in and presses his mouth fiercely to hers. Parker squeaks and opens her mouth up, because suddenly she’s hungrier for the taste of him than she’s ever been for anything. She can smell his face, his hair, taste him on her tongue: olive oil, baker’s chocolate, fresh dirt, all rich and bitter. She sees Hardison rubbing his cheek on Eliot’s throat, nipping at his collarbone, marking him.

She gives Hardison a hard kiss next, letting him taste a little of what he’s about to get, then steps back to watch him kiss Eliot, the long graceful line of his body against the solid breadth of Eliot’s. The air around them smells like their spit and it’s _wonderful._

When Hardison pulls away from the kiss, Parker says breathlessly, “What now?”

“There’s all _kinds_ of things I wanna do,” Hardison says, looking Eliot up and down, “but I’m not doing them in the brewpub. We’d violate at least five health and safety laws.” It’s not often that Eliot lets himself look impressed at anything Hardison does, but he does now.

Parker smiles. “Upstairs?”

Hardison smiles back. “You got it, girl.”

“Yay!” Parker jumps on Eliot for another kiss. His hands clamp around her ass, and she goes with it, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hardison crowds up behind Eliot and steers him toward the stairs by the hips. Eliot never stumbles or crashes into a wall, just holds Parker up and kisses her, sometimes stopping to grind his ass back against Hardison, though he does have to get ahead of them to unlock the door to his apartment. Inside, Eliot throws her down on the couch, and Parker can’t help that little thrill at how strong he is, and how well he controls all that power. He stands over her, frozen, his eyes blazing, like he’s so full of want he doesn’t know what to do with it.

Parker wiggles her eyebrows at Hardison. He always thinks of something. If anything, his problem is that he has too many ideas.

Hardison hugs Eliot from behind and kisses his neck. His hand creeps up under Eliot’s shirt, rubbing in big slow circles. When he stops to pinch at a nipple, Eliot’s breath hisses out, and he lets his head fall back against Hardison’s shoulder. Parker sits up and squeezes the bulge in Eliot’s jeans. She watches his Adam’s apple bob against the exposed line of his throat.

“Mmm. He’s hard for us,” Parker says. She unbuckles Eliot’s belt, pulls it from its loops with a hiss of leather on denim, and unbuttons his jeans. “I wonder if he’s _wet_.” And she yanks his jeans and underwear down.

She can smell his slick right away, that rich delicious chocolate-oil-dirt scent of him, but more. Hardison moans and rolls his hips against Eliot’s back. Parker noses her way up his bare thigh, slowly. She rubs her neck against him, mixing her scent into his. His hand settles gently on her head. Parker hums into the crease of his pelvic cut. “I think we should double-team him, Hardison,” she says dreamily. “You finger him, I suck?”

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” Eliot chants, grinding back into Hardison.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say _please_ like that before,” Hardison says smugly. “Maybe he’ll say _please_ next time he wants me to spoof an ID in five seconds.”

“Shut up and get in me, Hardison,” Eliot growls. Hardison wraps one arm tight around Eliot’s waist, and his other index finger trails lazily through the slick building up between his cheeks before curling in. Parker, always in tune with Hardison’s rhythm, latches her mouth on Eliot’s balls at the same time. Eliot gasps and stiffens; she feels his thigh muscles flexed and taut under her palms.

Parker clasps one hand over Hardison’s slowly teasing finger, because she wants Eliot’s lube on her, too, and grabs the base of his cock with the other. It’s different from Hardison’s, smaller and veinier, all purple-red. Smaller means she’ll be able to get more of it in her mouth, which is exciting. She kisses it on the head, then relaxes her jaw and takes it in. Beneath her other hand, she feels Hardison slide his finger out and thrust in two more.

Eliot’s legs shudder around her. “Paaah – Haaah…” It’s cute how he can’t actually manage to say their names. Parker laughs around his cock and bobs her head up and down. After a few tries, she manages to get her lips to meet her hand at the base of his cock. _Cool_. She wonders if Hardison can see this. She looks up. Hardison and Eliot are kissing, Eliot’s head twisted back and up to meet Hardison’s lips, and really that’s just as good as if they were watching her.

She matches her mouth to Hardison’s fingers, until there are fine tremors in the big muscles of Eliot’s thighs, and he rasps into Hardison’s mouth, “Parker – tell Parker I’m gonna –” But Parker knows, and the hot spill down her throat is no surprise at all.

When Eliot’s done, she rubs her cheek against his firm stomach, then looks up at Hardison and says, “Did you see? I got almost all of him in my mouth! I’ve never done that before!”

Hardison takes her hand in his – the one covered in Eliot’s slick – and pulls her up so they can kiss over Eliot’s shoulder. “Yeah, baby. I saw. I’ll have to step up my game when it’s my turn to go down on our man here.” He ruffles Eliot’s hair.

Eliot gets his face between theirs so he can steal a kiss from Parker. “Hey. When do I get to show you what I’ve got, huh?”

Parker giggles in Eliot’s ear. “Go ahead.”

“Hardison,” Eliot says throatily. “How does Parker like to come?”

“With my head between her thighs,” he says. “Most of the time.”

Eliot looks back at Parker and licks his lips. “Sounds good. How about you fuck me from behind while I go down on her?”

“You know, Eliot, I take it back. Sometimes you come up with some great ideas.”

“I’m gonna quote that back to you sometime when you least expect it,” Eliot tells Hardison, and grinds his ass back against him.

“Hardison has a really nice bed, you know,” Parker says. “Super big, soft sheets, lots of condoms and lube in the night table…”

“Ain’t it both of yours?”

“Nah,” Hardison says. “She only sleeps there, like, half the time. Other half she’s up in the loft or some other place I don’t even want to know about.”

“We usually have sex on the bed, though,” Parker says, “so you should, too.” She takes his hand and starts walking backward toward the bedroom. She can get anywhere in the apartment, forwards, backwards, from the ceiling, in the dark. It’s part of why she feels safe here. Hardison lets Eliot come with her, but he doesn’t let go of his hips, and keeps nipping little bite-kisses into his neck. It isn’t very efficient, so Parker takes Hardison’s clothes off for him, and Eliot’s shirt, too.

Eliot, crowded back against the foot of the bed by six feet of kissy, grabby Hardison, looks Parker up and down and says to Hardison, “She’s still got all her clothes on.”

Hardison chuckles. “Give her three point five seconds.”

Clothes are just restraints, and Parker is great at getting out of those. She slips her way free.

“See?” Hardison says. “I timed her.”

Parker jumps on the bed, her back propped up against the giant mountain of pillows at the head. She lets her legs fall open, because Hardison is facing her and the sight and smell of her wet is always enough to get him moving. “You ready, Eliot?” she says, because she already knows that Hardison is.

“Hardison could’ve bent me over the arm of the couch as soon as we got in here and I’d’ve been ready.”

“Ooh, Hardison, you should do that sometime.”

“All right, all right, I got the message. Shoulda known you’d be pushy. C’mon, sweetheart, turn over.” Hardison presses a quick kiss to Eliot’s mouth, takes him by the shoulders, and turns him around. Parker is a little surprised but happy to notice that Eliot has nothing to say about Hardison calling him sweetheart. He just climbs up onto the bed and rests his head on Parker’s thigh. His hair is warm and silky against her skin, and he rubs his neck into it to spread his scent there. Parker wants to sniff the three of them all over, when this is over, so she can sense the invisible marks they’ll have left on each other.

Hardison gets a condom out from the night table; he definitely doesn’t need the lube. He kneels behind Eliot and opens the packet. “Hey, y’all don’t have to wait for me. Go on ahead. Try blowing on her first. She likes that.”

Parker smiles down at Eliot. He smirks, purses his lips, and blows. She wriggles and gasps, but Eliot clamps his broad hands on her legs and holds her in place. “Hey, not too hard,” Hardison says. “She likes to be able to get away, if she has to.” Parker’s heart squeezes. Hardison reminds her just why she loves him when he says things like that.

Eliot holds onto her – just enough to keep her from squirming, not enough that she can’t break free – and blows on her again. Then his mouth latches onto her clit as Hardison slowly enters him. He sucks, hard and steady, his face creasing up as he focuses on opening up for him, for her. Parker rests her hand on the crook of his jaw and lets him adjust. She listens to the slick sounds of Hardison building up the pace, watches the sweat shine along his hairline. A purr starts to build deep in her chest. Then she pushes on the back of Eliot’s head and really makes him take it.

She can feel Eliot moan rhythmically into her in time with Hardison’s thrusts, a pulse of sensation connecting them. She looks at Hardison’s hands on Eliot’s hips, anchoring him, at her own fingers clenched in Eliot’s hair. They’re both taking pleasure in the strength of Eliot’s body, just like they have for years. He’s letting them use him for what he’s good for, just like he has for years. Fucking Eliot together like this, hard and slow, feels as natural as breaking into a building with him, as hearing his voice in their ears from far away as they pull one over on the mark.

Eliot gets sloppier between her thighs as Hardison fucks him harder, his spit spreading everywhere, his mouth loose and open. Parker can’t come like this, not quite, but she opens up and lets herself feel his chin and lips grind into her as he takes Hardison stroke for stroke. She watches Hardison bite his lip, throw his head back, showing the sweat gleaming on his long neck. Little whimpers escape the bitten-shut seal of his mouth, and his breaths go ragged like sobs. His long hands tighten on Eliot’s hips, and he nearly cries as his orgasm seems to wring its way out of him. Eliot smiles into the crease of Parker’s thigh, feeling it.

Hardison gets rid of the condom, then collapses on the covers next to Eliot. He kisses Hardison, spreading Parker’s slick all around his mouth. “Mmm,” Hardison says. “Eliot, you’re so… you’re like some kind of sex ninja, god _damn_.”

Eliot snorts. “Not much of a sex ninja. Didn’t manage to get our girl off.”

“Hey, it’s your first time with us,” Parker says. “The first time Hardison and I had sex, I had to get myself off.”

Hardison presses his face into the covers and groans. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“It’s okay to embarrass you in front of Eliot,” Parker says reasonably. “He doesn’t count.”

“C’mere, man,” Hardison says. “Let’s see to Parker. I’ll show you what to do.” He smiles that smile he does when he’s showing off an amazing new skill he taught himself for a con, that smile that says he knows just how good he is, but he wants you to know, too. “Play with her nipples, but no pinching. And watch.”

Eliot props himself up a little on the pillows next to Parker. There are pink finger-marks on his hips where Hardison grabbed him, his lips are swollen from going down on her, and he’s still leaking slick down his inner thighs. His mouth his curved in a soft, dreamy little smile that Parker hardly ever sees. He kisses her, smiling still against her lips, and rolls her nipples slowly between his fingers. Parker hums into the kiss happily. Then she feels Hardison’s lips seal around her clit and suck, _hard_. She screams a little into Eliot’s mouth and clutches at the back of Hardison’s neck.

Hardison curls two fingers into her, just so, as precise with his hands as he always is. Parker grabs Eliot’s arm and thrusts her breasts up into his greedy mouth, down into Hardison’s relentless fingers. And then she just relaxes and lets it all flow in, because Hardison’s got her, he’s got her. He’s fucking her so hard with his fingers she can hear his hand slapping into her. Eliot moans around her nipple, and Parker whines and thrashes back against the pillows as she comes.

Hardison pulls Eliot in for a kiss. Parker watches them lap at each other’s mouths through the warm haze of orgasm. Then Hardison crawls up to kiss her too. “You staying with us tonight, babe?”

“Maybe,” she says. “Let me sleep on the outside, and I’ll leave if I want to.” She turns to kiss Eliot too. “I like you. But sleep is hard sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Eliot says roughly. “I know.” He rolls over. “I’ll take the side by the door.” He’ll sleep facing out, Parker knows, ready to strike. If she sneaks out to sleep in the loft, he’ll wake. But he’ll also wake if someone tries to sneak in, and Hardison will be safe.

“Me sandwich,” Hardison says warmly. “I like it.”

Parker noses her way over Hardison’s skin, starting at his neck and moving down. Eliot catches her doing it and takes a few sniffs, too, before turning on his side toward the door, Hardison spooned up behind him. Hardison smells like a mix of the three of them, warm sugar and dark chocolate and sea salt. Parker curls in on herself and smells her thighs. She smells the same. Eliot is theirs, now, and it’s changed them. The truth of it is sweet in her nose as she drifts to sleep.


	2. Alpha Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mommybird for suggesting cool Latin omegaverse words. "Landica" is a Latin obscenity meaning "clitoris."

It’s moments like this that remind Parker why she usually takes rut suppressants.

As soon as she walks into the modeling agency – which isn’t much more than a shabby little office – everyone’s head snaps around to stare at her. That’s bad enough, to have a whole room full of eyes just  _ staring _ , but what’s even worse is the part of her lizard brain that  _ likes _ it. Parker leans forward, elbows on the reception desk. “Hi,” she says. Bright-eyed and eager, she tells herself. That’s what the mark wants to see. “I’m Sandy.”

The mark’s eyes light up. She’s an omega, pinch-faced and strawberry blonde, scented like orange rind, hot metal, and those little hot peppers Eliot likes to use for Thai curries. She leans across the desk to shake Parker’s hand, her face a little closer than Parker would like, though that stupid part of her lizard brain purrs,  _ Good, let her stare. _

“Such a pleasure to meet you, Sandy! I’m Cathy, of course, and here’s my production assistant, Neil – wave hello, Neil – and oh, I just cannot  _ wait _ to get you in front of a camera. I have just the look for you. Come here, dear.”

“Eliot,” Parker subvocalizes into her comm. “Are you in?”

“Yeah. Hardison’ll have the files in a sec.”

What Parker wants to do with the lingerie is hold it between thumb and forefinger at arm’s length like a bug that might be poisonous. What Parker actually does with the lingerie is gasp and coo over it like a stack of fresh fifty euro notes, all shiny and orange. It’s all Parker can do to get Cathy to turn around while she changes into the stupid things, which would just ride up her crack and trap all her sweat if she tried to climb anything while wearing them. 

“Hardison,” Eliot says. “You got ‘em?”

“Yeah. Hang on. Uh-huh.  _ Okay _ , then. Hey, Parker. Did Cathy say anything about paying you?”

“She hinted. But mostly she talked about how great the opportunity was, the exposure, how good it’d look in my portfolio, all of that. Think you can nail her on unsound labor practices?”

“If you point me in the right direction, yeah.”

“All right. I’ll talk to the other models. Eliot, get out of there.”

“I’ll be nearby. In case that photographer tries something.”

“I’ll be fine, Eliot.”

“I heard her over the comms. She was practically drooling on you. If she tries to touch you in a way you don’t want, I’m going in.”

“Parker, babe,” Hardison says. “Let him be there for you. Just in case.”

“Fine. But wait until I say ‘awesome,’ okay? Don’t do anything unless you hear me say the word ‘awesome.’” Parker goes to sit with the other models while Cathy and Neil set up the photo shoot. They’re all alphas, too, the men in clinging briefs and the women in silky bikini cuts. “So,” she says, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. “Any of you modeled for Cathy before?”

One of the models ignores her, wrinkling his nose at her rut-scent, but the other three tell her they haven’t.

“Know anyone who has?”

“Yeah,” says the guy who isn’t ignoring her. “Friend of mine. It’s how I found out about it.”

“So what brought you here?” Parker says, flashing him a smile.

The guy leans toward her and says quietly, “The models she likes, she pays them for naked pics. That’s the deal my friend got. It’s for some tasteful art book of alpha nudes she’s working on.” He looks her up and down. “I wish I were in rut right now. I bet she’ll pick you to come back for nudes.”

“I caught that,” Hardison says in Parker’s ear. “Looking for the naughty pics right now. Ooh, I think she has them encrypted. I salute you, ma’am.” He says it like she’s a dog who’s done a very cute trick.

“Sandy!” Cathy trills. “I need you over here!”

The other models give Parker jealous looks. She ignores them and focuses on looking excited. Cathy takes her by the shoulders and arranges her on a chaise lounge like a mannequin. Parker is pretty sure that getting her into position doesn’t need as many hands on her waist as Cathy uses to get her in the right posture. She smiles for the camera and thinks about how Hardison is going to delete every picture Cathy takes, and probably flood her email with spam about penis and landicae enhancements. 

When the pictures are done, Cathy sits on the chaise lounge next to Parker and leans in toward her, taking a very obvious sniff. She touches Parker, very lightly, on the cheek. “You have lovely… bone structure. I could really use you for my less commercial project. I’m working on a book exploring the sensual side of the alpha nude. I could pay you two hundred to pose for it.”

“Two hundred?” Hardison squawks in her ear. “The going rate for professional erotic models is higher than _that_!" 

“Two fifty?” Parker says, because it’s what Sandy, the young alpha who wants to be a model, would do.

Cathy’s hand drifts down to her neck. “Such nice collarbones. Yes, let’s make it two fifty.”

Parker can practically hear Eliot grinding his teeth over the comms, but she doesn’t say ‘awesome.’ She nods, and Cathy takes one more long sniff before moving on to the next model. Parker scuttles off to get out of the stupid lace and put her clothes back on. “I’ll tell you one thing,” Hardison says through the comm. “There’s no fancy art book in here. I’m pretty sure she’s selling the pictures to porn sites for quadruple what she pays the models.”

Parker narrows her eyes. “Hey, Hardison. Want to be the owner of your own porn site?”

“Bringing in a counter-offer. I like it.”

“Are you done?” Eliot asks.

“I’ll be back in Lucille in a minute.” Parker, fully dressed now, finds Cathy and says goodbye. “Call me when you’re ready for the next one! I hope they come out good!” she says cheerfully, then leaves her stupid smile behind and hops in the back of Lucille.

Hardison is in the back with his laptop. He smiles at her. “Hey, babe.” They kiss. In the close space, Parker can really smell herself: a bracing wind off the ocean, briny and cold, with the ozone crackle of a storm coming on. Hardison’s beta scent is just a hint of warmth and sweetness to balance it. 

Parker leans over Hardison’s shoulder to look at the screen. “How are you gonna delete the pictures of me?”

“Eliot put a backdoor in her computer,” Hardison says. “As soon as she connects the camera to her computer, they’re gone.”

Parker relaxes. She knew that Hardison would do it, but it helps to know exactly how. Then the doors to Lucille open, and Eliot comes in. His pupils dilate and his nostrils flare at Parker’s rut-smell filling the van. He’s an omega, more sensitive to it than Hardison. “You all right, Parker?”

“Fine,” she says. “I mean, she’s sleazy. But a lot of our marks are.”

He steps closer and sniffs again. His face darkens. “I can smell her on you. She touched you.”

Parker remembers Cathy’s hand on her face, her neck, and grimaces. “Yeah. Like I said. Sleazy.” She rubs her neck, smells Cathy on her fingers, and suddenly wants to peel off her skin.

Hardison looks up at her and reaches to touch her gently on the bicep with his fingertips. “Hey, Parker. You need anything?”

Parker frowns. “Maybe. I’m not sure what.”  _ Besides peel off my skin _ , she thinks, but neither Eliot nor Hardison would want to hear that.

Hardison stands up and rubs his wrist along her neck. “We could make you stop smelling like her.”

“Mmmm.” Parker leans into the touch. “That’d be nice.” She glances at Eliot. He’s frozen, unsure. “You too, Eliot.” His omega scent, even off heat, is stronger than Hardison’s. She loves Hardison’s warm caramel musk, but Eliot’s rich earth and oil would really make Cathy’s scent go away. Anyway, it’ll feel good to have both of them close after a stranger was sleazy at her.

Eliot comes close, closes his eyes, and nuzzles his face against hers. His stubble scrapes along her cheek; she giggles at the tickle. Hardison moves his slowly stroking hand so it’s between her neck and Eliot’s, his knuckles brushing against Eliot’s adam’s apple as his wrist rubs slow circles into her skin. Parker’s breath goes deep and slow. She feels warm, surrounded, but in a good way. She wraps one arm around Hardison’s waist and leans against Eliot, pressing her lips against his cheek.

This close, Parker realizes Eliot’s half-hard in his jeans. Warmth rushes to her face, and she tightens her arm around Hardison. Deep in her lizard brain, her rut is telling her to drag them both to the floor of the van and make herself forget that Cathy was ever near her. But the rest of her knows she has to step carefully. 

Ever since they moved to Portland, she and Hardison have helped Eliot through his heats. They don’t talk about it, but when they smell it coming on, they stock up on groceries and come back with him to his apartment. For three days, they keep him well-fucked and well-fed, and then they go back to their apartment above the brewpub and go on with their lives. Parker and Hardison like those times. It feels good to take care of Eliot like he takes care of them. But it never occurred to Parker that Eliot might want something with them outside of heat.

“I’m going to say something,” Parker says, her forehead resting against Eliot’s, her arm around Hardison. “Both of you can say no.”

“Mmm?” Hardison says.

“I really want to have sex with both of you, right now, because I like you and it would make us feel good.”

“Oh  _ hell _ yeah. Let’s do it.” No hesitation from Hardison. Parker smiles.

Eliot breathes a noiseless laugh. “What the hell. Yeah. Let’s go.”

Parker strips her clothes off and groans in relief. The air feels great on her damp thighs. Hardison stops in the middle of taking his shirt off to stare. Parker pokes him in the shoulder. “You’ve seen me naked before. Lots of times.”

“A man’s still got to take time to appreciate the good things in life,” Hardison says, and gets on with taking his clothes off. He’s always so slow about it. Parker needs to teach him some tricks. Eliot’s done faster, though, and Parker reaches out to rub a silvery scar on his thigh with her thumb. There’s a smile on his face that’s small, almost shy. It’s not like this when he’s in heat, un-self-conscious and greedy for touch. But his mind is all here now, free and clear, and Parker wants to see what that’s like.

She looks back at Hardison, who’s finally naked. “Don’t you want to kiss him?”

Hardison smiles slowly. “Yeah. All the time. But right now especially.” He cups Eliot’s cheek in his hand and just looks at him. Eliot looks back. Parker would never be able to keep direct eye contact with anyone as long as they do with each other. There would be too much coming in through her eyes and she’d have to close them. She wonders what it’s like, staring into someone’s eyes for that long. She wonders what they see. 

Finally, Eliot growls, “Dammit, Hardison,” grabs him by the shoulders, and kisses him fiercely. There’s teeth and  _ sucking _ and by the end of it Parker’s breathing just as hard as they are, rubbing circles over her hood with her fingers. Eliot turns to her and sniffs her neck, and tells Hardison, “She still smells like _that woman_ ,” eyes blazing.

“I can think of a couple things we can do about that,” Hardison says smugly, and dives in to kiss all along Parker’s neck. Eliot sucks a hard kiss from her mouth, then rains kisses down on her face, getting his lips on every square inch of it. Parker feels like both of them are writing their names all over her with their mouths and she loves it. Eliot’s not the only one who can growl, and she lets one bubble from her chest as she drags them down to the floor of the van.

“Argh,” Eliot says into her collarbone as his ass hits the floor. “Hardison, there’s  _ crumbs _ on the floor! You ever heard of hygiene?”

“I vacuum sometimes,” Hardison says defensively. 

Eliot gets up and folds his arms. “I ain’t fucking on this floor. It’s not sanitary.”

“We can do things standing up,” Parker says. “You ever had sex against a wall, Eliot?”

Eliot’s arms relax. “Sure.”

“Nice!” Parker stands up too.

Hardison looks back and forth between Parker and Eliot, still sitting on the floor. “How – right. I keep forgetting how strong you two are. Okay, sure. What do you want me to do?”

Parker pulls him to his feet and kisses him. “Think of something.”  

“Oh, girl, I _will_.” Hardison lurches toward the front of the van. “Hold up, I got some barriers up here.”

“Seriously?” says Eliot. “In the van?”

“Really? You’re complaining right now? You want Parker to fuck you or not, man?”

That quiets Eliot right down, Parker is happy to see. Hardison comes back with an internal condom, two lube packets, and some hand sanitizer. He gives her the hand sanitizer first, and when she’s used it, the condom packet. She opens it, then stares at it. She’s seen Hardison use this before. She’s fucked Hardison while he had it in. She knows how it works.

Eliot smirks. “You have no idea how to put it in, do you?”

Hardison rolls his eyes. He cleans his own hands, kneels in front of Eliot, and grins up at him. “Spread ‘em, doll.”

“Ain’t your doll,” Eliot mutters, but he leans back against inside wall of the van, opens his legs, and tilts his hips so Hardison can get at his ass, which is damp with slick and makes the air smell like baker’s chocolate and hot oil on the stove. Hardison takes the inner ring out from the internal condom, sucks on his index finger for a lot longer than he really needs to, and uses it to open Eliot up, not that he needs it much. Eliot tilts his head back and hisses through his teeth. A strand of hair falls on his cheek and sticks there. Hardison lubes up three fingers, puts them inside the condom, and guides it up inside Eliot. Parker’s pretty sure he doesn’t need to do all that stroking to keep it in place, but unlike Eliot, she knows when to be patient and stop complaining.

Hardison rests his head against Eliot’s hip and beckons to Parker. “C’mere, mama.” His fingers are still working slowly inside Eliot, whose hands clench into fists against the wall.

Parker comes over. Hardison grabs her hip with his free hand and pulls her to just the right angle so he can suck on the tips of her landicae, hard and throbbing under her hood. He sneaks a few licks up inside her, then goes back to teasing her landicae out with his mouth, inch by inch, until she’s grasping at his tongue with them, stroking them under his jaw. The feel of stubble burn and soft tongue against the tips of her at the same time makes her breath stutter.

She could fuck Hardison’s mouth for a long time, she knows from experience, but she wants to fill her nose with Eliot’s scent, too, to get his slick into her skin. “You’re good at that,” Eliot tells Hardison, looking down at him. 

“I’m good at lots of things,” Hardison says smugly. He thrusts his fingers into Eliot hard and fast, and his head hits the wall of the van in reaction. Eliot curses and sweats and turns his head from left to right like he can’t keep any part of him still. Getting Eliot to squirm like that looks fun, so Parker gets in on it too. She strokes a landica up the inside of his thigh, slowly, and he pivots his leg outward to give her more soft skin to touch. She leans into his side and lets one of her tips reach up and touch his sac. He squeezes his eyes shut and huffs out a noiseless moan. 

Suddenly Parker’s skin gets so hungry to get close to more skin that she has to turn Eliot around and press her front against his back. She reaches back for Hardison and pulls him up against her, his erection silky-soft against the small of her back. She curls a landica around the base of Eliot’s cock. That’s much better, but it’s not enough. 

“Rut is weird,” Parker says into Eliot’s shoulder.

Behind her, Hardison laughs. “We don’t mind.”

Parker reaches back with a landica to stroke at Hardison’s thigh. She twists another one around Eliot’s balls. It makes her feel anchored. “I think I’m about to go a little crazy,” she says.

“You’re not crazy,” Hardison says. He’s always so sure, when he says that. She loves him for it.

“Okay,” Parker says. “Then watch my belay line.” The stretchy rope that absorbs the impact force if you fall. They both know what that means. She taught them. So now she can let her skin be as hungry as it wants. 

Parker has three landicae free. She twists them together and thrusts them into Eliot with a hard snap of her hips. Inside, through the latex she can feel how hot and close he is, dragging at her landicae. Outside, her landicae on his cock are damp with his precome. She growls helplessly, bites down on Eliot’s shoulder, and lets herself get under his skin. She strokes him inside and out, feeling herself all around him, the clench of him against the base of her landicae as she pistons her hips. Hardison’s reach between them, slide between her folds up into her. Parker feels her teeth vibrate into her bite on Eliot’s shoulder. Maybe she’s screaming. Maybe he is, too.

Hardison rains cool kisses onto her burning hot neck. She reaches behind his balls with a landica and presses up. Eliot is in front of her screaming and Hardison is behind her shivering and it’s all because of her. Parker did this. They have her surrounded and she has them surrounded. As long they can feel her touch, her smell, on them, everything is just right. 

She moves her landicae faster, burying herself in the two of them. She can hear the slick slide of herself inside Eliot, his low rhythmic breaths, her own high panting, Hardison cursing in her ear as he ruts against her ass. Eliot starts fucking back into her, hard, and she grips hard on his hips just to keep up. He’s saying her name, over and over. He never does that during heat. Parker realizes that the sound of Eliot saying her name all ragged and desperate like this is one of the best things she’s ever heard, right up there with Hardison’s laugh. 

“Come on, baby,” Hardison says to Eliot, over Parker’s head. “Come on. Come for us, El.”

Eliot’s cock throbs in her landica’s grip, then pulses come all over the van door, her landica, himself. Parker buries her face in Eliot’s hair and laughs. This is so good. She’s found something so good.

Parker slows to a just a few little twitches inside Eliot. She strokes his hair. “Can you keep on taking it for me? Or do you need a break?” Eliot just growls and shoves his ass back against her. Parker kisses his ear. “Good.” Then she pulls her landicae away from his soft cock and shoves them inside him with the rest. 

Eliot snarls and presses his face into the wall, bracing his forearms hard up against it. Parker rocks between them, Hardison’s clever fingers inside her and Eliot’s ass grasping at her landicae. Hardison’s hips keep moving behind her, his cock slick and trapped between them. Parker has a mouthful of Eliot’s hair and she doesn’t even care. She feels like she’s being stretched out, like taffy, warm and melting into both of them. And then she feels Hardison spurting against her back, and she just lets go. Her landicae plunge and twist and take, and she spends herself inside Eliot, sobbing noiselessly into his hair.

Someone’s stroking the side of her face. Hardison. Parker should move, but she doesn’t want to. She’s surrounded by her boys and everything smells like her and them and sex and it’s  _ wonderful _ . 

Hardison says, “Hey. That was beautiful.”

Parker feels Eliot’s chest rumble as he says “Mmmmm,” which is probably an agreement.

“I’m gonna clean us up, okay?” Hardison says. “I’ll be right back.”

There’s cool air against Parker’s back. She liked it better when there was warm skin everywhere. But she still has Eliot, so she wraps her arms around his waist and waits. Hardison rubs a damp paper towel against her back, and another between her legs. The cool water makes her landicae retreat back under her hood.

“Babe,” Hardison says in her ear. “I gotta get to Eliot. You gotta let go of him, girl.”

Parker groans and lets go. Hardison takes out the condom and disposes of it, then cleans Eliot gently. Eliot turns around, grabs Hardison by the back of the head, and kisses him softly. It’s a very plain and honest sort of kiss, not a thief’s kiss. Parker likes it. 

“We smell good,” she says. “All mixed together.”

“We do,” Hardison says. “How you feeling, El?”

“Good,” Eliot says.

“Where to next?” Hardison says.

“We gonna do this again?” Eliot says. 

“I want to,” Parker says.

“In a bed, though,” Hardison says, wiping Eliot’s come from the van door. “I want all the cuddling after, too. I love Lucille, but she doesn’t bring the romance, you know?”

“My place next, then,” Eliot says. His eyes crinkle up around the corners. “I got some packing to do.”


	3. Omega Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Mommybird for beta reading.

Cathy notices the bottle of pheromone is gone before Parker manages to slip away. She’s on the sidewalk outside the building, heading for Lucille, when Cathy tries to grab the jacket right off her shoulders, spitting, “Give it _back_!”

Parker pulls her arms forward to keep her jacket on and wheels around. “It’s not yours!” she says. “You’ve been collecting this stuff from your models without asking them first!”

“And that means _you_ get to have it?” Cathy lets go of her jacket but doesn’t get out of her space. Her nostrils flare. “I know what this is, Bonnie.” That’s who Parker’s been for this con: Bonnie, Cathy’s new photo assistant. “You’re close to heat. You don’t have any alpha-scent on you. You’re _lonely_.” Her face gets redder and redder. “Well, you’re not the only one who could use some help getting through her heat. Give it _back_.”

Parker can hear Hardison and Eliot coming up behind her. She’d know their footsteps anywhere. “I’m not lonely,” she says. “I’m taking this because it’s wrong. You don’t own those alphas. Not even before your photography business went bust. You don’t get to use their bodies like this.”

Cathy lunges for Parker’s jacket pocket. She gets her hand in, closes it around the bottle, and Parker grabs her wrist. They struggle for the bottle. She has to be careful, though, because if it shatters –

Eliot steps in and grabs Cathy in a bear hug from behind, pinning her arms down to the front of her body. Eliot’s eyes are blazing, his jaw clenched. Parker takes the bottle from her hand and puts it back in her pocket. Only then does he relax.

He was afraid for Parker. Really afraid.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing,” Eliot growls in Cathy’s ear. “You can smell how close she is. You could’ve triggered her into full-on heat in the middle of the sidewalk if you’d broken that bottle of alpha pheromone right in her face.”

Parker looks at Hardison. It would have triggered Eliot into heat too. His heats have been synced up with hers for years now. But he hadn’t thought of himself. _Maybe it’s finally time,_ she tries to tell Hardison with her eyes. _We’ve wanted this for so long._

Hardison nods, the corners of his mouth turned up.

“What is this?” Cathy says, twisting uselessly in Eliot’s grip. “Who are you?” She sniffs pointedly at Parker, then Hardison, and down at Eliot’s arms holding her tight. “Oh my God. That’s what this is. You’re in some kind of perverted queer lifestyle and you’re putting pheromone on these two ‘cause you can’t get a real alpha.”

“You know,” Hardison says conversationally, “now that you’ve said that in front of witnesses, if you attack our friend again you can get charged with a hate crime. Sexual minorities are a protected class in the state of Oregon.”

“Walk it off,” Eliot snarls in Cathy’s ear, and lets her go.

“And don’t work with alphas half your age again,” Hardison says. “Not that they’ll let you, after what happened with your little naughty photo scam.”

“You did this!” Cathy says to Parker. “You – ”

But Parker has what she wants, and she doesn’t want to be near this nasty woman anymore, so she just gets in Lucille. In the close space of the van, she can smell herself. Ocean water, sea salt, wind about to blow in rain. She feels kind of warm and tingly. It really is coming on soon.

The back of the van opens up. Eliot comes in. He smells like melting baker’s chocolate and hot butter, like the kitchen does before he makes brownies. Hardison stands outside. “Grocery store?” he says.

“Yes,” Parker says. “I want cheese. I always want cheese during heat.” She looks at Eliot. “You want anything?”

Eliot blinks. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll come along.”

Parker gives Hardison a thank-you kiss and closes the door. Lucille rumbles as he starts her up. “So,” Parker says, bumping Eliot with her shoulder. “You want in?”

“In on what?”

“The thing me and Parker got going on,” Hardison says from the driver’s seat.

Eliot says, without thinking, “I’m already in, ain’t I?”

Parker smiles. Maybe he really does get it. It took her so long to get it. “Yes. You are. All you had to do was ask.”

Eliot blinks. “Oh.”

She takes his hand and squeezes it. “Come with us. Back to our place. Hardison’ll take good care of you. He always takes care of me.”

Eliot looks into her eyes. His lips work soundlessly. Then he says over his shoulder to Hardison, “You keep her hydrated?”

“I get her all the electrolytes she needs, love.”

Eliot’s face freezes at the word “love.” Parker squeezes his hand. “I know. I’m still not used to it, when he says that.”

He squeezes her hand back. She watches it settle in him, the idea that he’ll hear Hardison say it again, maybe even often enough that he could get used to it, one day. For a long time he’s just quiet. Parker is fine with that. She inhales their scents mingling in the close air of the van, bitter chocolate and sea salt.

“You two okay back there?” Hardison says.

“Shhh,” Parker says. “We’re being quiet together.”

Hardison parks in front of Eliot’s favorite grocery store, a fancy one with local vegetables. Hardison goes straight for the produce section and fills a bag with apples.

“Pink Lady,” Eliot says. “Those are my favorite for snacking.”

Hardison’s eyes crinkle up in a smile. “I know.”

Eliot’s mouth twitches. Parker has to look away because they’re radiating feelings like little suns and they’ll blind her if she looks right at them. She picks up an orange and says to its blank face, “You can just kiss him, you know. This doesn’t have to be a secret.”

She counts the dimples in the orange, giving them time to do whatever it is they’re going to do. When Parker looks up, Eliot’s staring at a spot on Hardison’s cheek, like he expected his kiss to leave a mark. She adds the orange to the shopping cart and smiles down at it. Eliot is scared, too, just like she was when she and Hardison started with their pretzels. But she thinks it might be for different reasons.

Eliot seizes control of the shopping cart after that, and takes it on a hyper-efficient tour of the grocery store, Parker and Hardison walking briskly on either side and dropping items into it. It all goes much faster than when it’s just her and Hardison, even though they’re getting more food. Then they’re back in the van and heading for Hardison’s apartment.

“You two put away the groceries,” Alec tells them, pressing dry kisses to their temples as they take their shoes off by the door. “I’mma get the Love Nest ready.”

Eliot raises his eyebrows at Parker. She shrugs. “He makes the bedroom all cozy for heat. It’s nice.” She dumps the apples into a bowl on the kitchen island.

“You sure he’ll be okay?” Eliot says. “Two of us in heat. Even an alpha would have trouble keeping up.”

Parker laughs until she snorts. “Oh, he does better than any alpha I’ve been with. He has _assistive technology._ ”

Eliot gets that kind of stunned look again. Parker likes surprising Eliot. She says, “Have you ever been with an alpha who offered to use a vibrator on you without you asking for it first?” She barely has to wait for Eliot to shake his head. “Alec will offer you things you’ve never even heard of.”

Their mixed-up smell in the room gets stronger. “We should probably eat something,” Eliot says hoarsely. “Before we get started.”

Parker looks down at the orange in her hand. She peels it all in one long strip, yanks out two slices of orange, and shoves them in her mouth. She catches most of the juice, but some of it trickles down her chin. Eliot’s staring, his eyes hot and blue as the center of a flame. She takes out another slice and raises it to Eliot’s lips. He leans forward and eats it out of her hand, nipping at her fingers to get the last bits. She feeds him another, and he freezes mid-bite, his eyes fixed over her shoulder. “Hardison.”

She turns around, stuffing the last of the orange slice in her mouth. Alec is wearing black silk boxers and nothing else. He smells like alpha – not real alpha, like the bottle in her jacket pocket, but an artificial alpha pheromone that adds a sharp alpha musk to his natural amber-caramel. The fake alpha notes are harsh on her nose compared to the real thing, but she can still smell Alec underneath it, so she likes it better than any alpha scent in the world.

Alec looks back at Eliot. He gestures toward the windows. “Out there, you can call me Hardison. In here, with my best girl and my best guy? I’m nothing but Alec.”

“Alec,” Eliot says. There’s sweat on his upper lip. Parker realizes, suddenly, that the room is very very hot. “We haven’t finished putting away the groceries.”

“Don’t worry about the groceries, baby. I got it. The thermostat’s down, the candles are lit. Time to enter the Love Nest.” He kicks back and swings open the door to the bedroom with his foot.

Parker takes Eliot by the hand. The Love Nest is just like always. There are floating candles in bowls all around the huge bedroom. The bed has one of their sex tarps laid out over it. The fucking machine is set up and plugged in by the far side of the bed.

“What is that,” Eliot says, staring at it.

“You’ll find out later,” Alec says. “We don’t need it yet. Why don’t y’all take your clothes off, and we’ll all get comfy on the bed.” He lies back in the middle of the bed, like they have a million years to do whatever they want. It takes the edge off the heat smoldering in the center of her, seeing him so easy like that. When she sees Eliot naked, the first rush of slick comes, thankfully after she’s out of her own underwear. Suddenly she needs to touch as much skin as she can with her skin, and she leaps onto the bed next to Alec. Eliot climbs in on his other side, careful at first, then clinging to Alec when he gets a good whiff of him. Parker clings too, until her arms and legs overlap with his on top of Alec. She sniffs Alec’s neck, then the waistband of his boxers, where he’s put the alpha pheromone on thicker. It’s this kind of attention to detail that makes him such a good hacker, she thinks fondly.

Parker clamps her legs around Alec’s thigh and ruts against it, sucking sloppy kisses all over his face. Alec is stroking Eliot’s hair with one hand, his face with the other, while Eliot rubs his cock against Alec’s hip. Parker watches them and hiccups a laugh into Alec’s throat.

“What’s so funny?” Alec says, his neck buzzing against her cheek.

“This is good,” Parker says. “This is so, so good. I never thought it could be this good.” She reaches out and squeezes Eliot’s hand.

“ _Aaahhh_ ,” Eliot says, pressing himself hard against Alec’s side. A flood of slick rushes down his thighs. “Alec, Alec,” he chants, squirming into him, the sheets, anything he can reach. “Need you, Alec.”

Parker grinds herself harder into Alec’s thigh and whimpers. She’s holding onto Eliot’s hand because it’s the only thing that’ll keep her from floating right off the bed. She wants to crawl inside Alec’s skin. It smells so _good_.

Alec pushes her away, and her body feels searing cold without him. She starts to shiver. “Hang in there. I just need to get these boxers off. I’ll be right back with you.” His boxers are off. He’s hard and dripping and his whole crotch smells like alpha and brown sugar. Parker wants to bury her face in it. She watches him get his alpha cock sheath, lube, and condoms out from behind his pillow. He lubes himself with a few smooth strokes, then lubes the inside of the sheath. It seems to take an hour from when he rolls the sheath onto his tip to when he gets his balls through the ring at the bottom. Now his cock is longer, wider, and thick at the base, like an alpha male’s, but still the same rich brown color as the rest of him.

Parker’s cunt clenches. She feels hollow inside. She needs to be filled up but right now, she doesn’t even remember how that’s supposed to happen.

She blinks, and Alec suddenly has a condom on. He props himself up on the pillows, slaps his thighs, and says, “C’mon, E. Get in my lap.”

For one second, Eliot’s face flushes bright red, and he bites his lip, holding back, like he wants to do what Alec says but he’s too embarrassed or afraid. But the hunger wins, and he sits right down on Alec’s cock, getting it all the way in, his balls touching the soft skin of Alec’s belly. Then he braces his arms on the bed and starts riding it hard, his hair swinging across his face. Parker stares at Eliot’s cock and wishes she could have him inside her the way he has Alec. He must feel so good, with Alec all around him and in him.

Alec gets a black latex glove out from under his pillow and puts it on. Parker stares at him. If Eliot were fucking her right now, she wouldn’t be able to think about anything else. But Alec is a beta under the reek of fake alpha; he can _think_ , even with two omegas’ worth of heat-scent in the air, and oh how Parker loves him for it. He stretches his arm toward her and wiggles the fingers of his gloved hand. “Hey, baby girl. Wanna ride my hand?”

That might be the best idea Parker has ever heard. Alec’s hands are sexy just as they are, but the black glove makes his hand look positively dangerous. Parker loves danger. She pins his forearm to the bed and clenches her thighs around Alec’s hand, rubbing her clit against his fingertips. “Oh,” she says. “Oh, I need to – ” So she does, sinking herself down on Hardison’s palm-up, offered-up fist, inch by inch. She might be screaming a little when she gets to the widest part of his fist, around the knuckles, but Eliot’s howling so loud and long on Alec’s cock she can barely hear anything else. But it’s in, it’s _in_ , and she keeps going until she’s clenching around his wrist, held open by the long lean strength of his hand.

Parker leans sideways, presses a kiss to Eliot’s bicep, which flexes with every bounce on Alec’s cock. Alec smiles up at her and squeezes his hand inside her, tighter and looser like another heart beating inside her. Parker grabs on to Eliot’s wrist and cries into the crook of his arm, rocking herself on Alec’s beautiful, merciless fingers. She’s finally full inside, so full she feels like she might overflow. She bites down on Eliot’s arm and comes with a rush of fluid down Alec’s wrist.

Eliot says, “Oh fuck, Parker, I – ” And he comes all over Alec’s chest.

Alec beams at them like Christmas came. He slaps Eliot on the ass with his hand that isn’t inside Parker. “Get up, sweetheart. Let Parker have a turn.”

Eliot grumbles half-heartedly and slides himself off Alec’s cock. Alec takes the condom off and puts it on the night table, then gives Eliot a kiss, long and hot and dirty. He looks under his eyelashes from Eliot’s lips to Parker’s face. “C’mere, mama. Your turn to take a ride.”

That means losing Alec’s nice, nice hand. But then she can have his dick instead, and she remembers from heats before how good it is with that sheath on. She takes deep breaths as Alec pulls his hand out of her, slowly. He takes the glove off and kisses her, sucking hard on her bottom lip. But Parker can’t wait anymore, so she pulls her mouth from his and opens herself up on his cock, taking the tip of him in.

“Got something for you, E,” Alec says, reaching back behind his pillow. (How many things does he have back there? the distant rational part of Parker’s brain wonders.) She can’t figure out what the new toy is until he pulls the straps around the back of his head. It’s a dildo that sticks out of his chin. A chin-dildo.

Parker stares at Alec. He grins up at her and Eliot with a six inch long blue dick sticking out of his face. She looks at Eliot and tries to think at him: _is this normal? Alec is really trying to help but I don’t think this is normal._

Eliot’s eyes flick toward the chin-dildo. His lips twitch.

Parker falls off of Alec’s dick onto Eliot, laughing so hard she can’t breathe. Eliot’s laughing too, and once they both catch their breath again, they kiss and giggle into each other’s faces, their legs all tangled together. Then they look back at Alec and start laughing all over again.

  


The chin strap-on turns out to be a _great_ idea. Especially since you don’t actually have to look at the ridiculous thing when it’s inside you and Alec’s lips are on your clit and… _mmmm._

  


A warm rush of brown sugar and alpha musk wafts into the room. “Oh good,” Parker murmurs into the crook of Eliot’s jaw. “Alec’s back.” They’re fucking, moving easily together in a sticky mess of their own fluids, but it’s just not as satisfying when she can’t convince her heat-stupid body that she’s with an alpha.

“Hey, darlin’s,” Alec says. “Can you stand up for me?”

Parker considers it. “Maybe. If you keep your hand on my clit, Eliot.” Without someone touching her, her skin will go all cold again.

“Deal,” says Eliot. “If you keep your hand on my ass.”

He pulls out and takes off his condom one-handed, still working her clit. Parker grabs his ass and hauls him to his feet. Alec is there with two tall glasses of Gatorade – the blue kind, Parker’s favorite. He presses them into their free hands. “Drink.”

Parker stares at the glass in her hand and realizes she’s really thirsty. She gulps it down greedily, hears Eliot doing it too. Behind them, there’s a rustle as Alec clears the sex tarp off the bed and lays out a new one. He takes the glasses from them when they’re empty, and kisses them both from their lips down to their collarbones.

“So,” he says, with one hand on each of their shoulders. “Who wants a ride on the fucking machine?”

“Me!” says Parker, because Eliot will never try it unless he sees it in action first. Alec rolls a condom onto the thick alpha dildo installed in the seat of the fucking machine, then turns on the vibration. Parker sits on it, opening to it easily, and starts rolling her hips back and forth. The dildo automatically starts fucking up and down inside her. “Ooooh,” she says. “Alec, can you get my clit?”

Alec has a fresh condom on Eliot, stroking lube onto it. “Coming right atcha.” He kneels in front of the fucking machine, leaning forward to suck on her clit, and she can see just what he’s doing. He looks back over his shoulder at Eliot. “What do you need, man, an invitation?”

“Alphas never let me fuck them during heat,” Eliot mumbles, kneeling down behind Alec.

“Well, I’m no alpha, and I’m damn proud,” Alec says.

“No,” Eliot says fondly, stroking a hand down his spine. “You’re not.” Parker watches him line himself up, his face bright and awed, then thrust into Alec, who moans into her clit. She rocks harder on the fucking machine, matching herself to Eliot, letting Alec take care of them both. She can hear the slick sound of Alec’s hand moving on his own cock. He’s been paying so much attention to them, she’s not even sure if he’s had an orgasm this whole time, however long it’s been – it’s hard to keep track of any of it. Alec gets really into it, thrusting back onto Eliot’s cock, piercing himself with it. When he does come, spent and sobbing into Parker’s thigh, it unlocks something in her. She cascades come all over the fucking machine, and thinks, _Heat’s not over, but maybe I can finally get some sleep._

  


When heat does finally end, forty-eight hours after the trip to the grocery store, Eliot and Parker get up before Alec. Sore and chafed as they are, Eliot makes pancakes and bacon, and Parker cleans up the Love Nest until it’s just a master bedroom again. When Alec wakes up, Eliot has a tray prepared for him, breakfast in bed. Alec looks down at the pancakes and bacon and coffee, all around at the tidy room.

“Mornin’, love,” Eliot says, like it’s something normal to say, something easy. But Parker knows just how hard that had to be. And from the look on Alec’s face, slow and amazed like he can’t believe his own luck, she thinks he knows too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guide to Alec Hardison’s assistive technology. (All links are NSFW but not pornographic.)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Sex tarp](http://www.liberator.com/fre/product/fascinator-throes/10342)
> 
> [Fucking machine](http://www.ohjoysextoy.com/loveglider/)
> 
> [Penis sheath](http://bad-dragon.com/products/wereablewerewolf)
> 
> [Chin strap-on](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mTMtFreYYw)


End file.
